Promise: Ja ne, tomo yo
by le.clarius
Summary: Sepanjang SMA mereka selalu bersama-sama, melekat seperti saudara. Sekarang mereka dihadapkan pada perpisahan karena keadaan yang mendadak menjadi buruk. Cerita berpisahnya Ha Ha Kyoudai setelah lulus SMA. Omake included. RnR please!


**PROMISE****: JA NE, TOMO YO**

**By: Kitsu**

-

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21~ siapa yang punya? Tentu saja bukan saia~

Warning: OOC a little, gaje, aneh, abal, irasional, maksa, lebay. Suer!

-

Suatu senja di awal musim semi. Udara musim dingin belum sepenuhnya pergi. Suhu yang masih rendah menusuk kulit, meski udara sudah beranjak lebih hangat. Di beberapa sudut kota, pepohonan mulai menumbuhkan daunnya setelah sebelumnya berguguran di musim dingin.

Lingkaran terang beranjak ke balik horizon barat. Namun awan-awan mengapung, menutupi cahayanya. Terlihat cercah demi cercah sinar menerobos awan di celah-celahnya. Sementara di horizon lain langit, biru mulai berubah. Semburat gelap keunguan mulai memenuhi sudut-sudut kota, mengikuti siang yang akan segera mengikuti turunnya matahari.

Di sebuah trotoar sepanjang tepi jalan, tergambar siluet tiga orang pemuda yang sedang berjalan sambil sesekali bercengkrama, terkena cercahan kecil sinar matahari senja yang masih tersisa.

"Jadi, ke mana kita akan melanjutkan?" tanya seorang yang berambut hitam, bermaksud memecah sedikit keheningan di antara mereka. Matanya tidak terarah ke jalannya, tetapi ke bangunan-bangunan yang berderet sepanjang trotoar yang mereka lalui. Entah ke mana pikirannya terbang.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Asal bisa satu universitas, sepertinya sudah cukup," balas seseorang yang mengenakan kacamata oranye tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan matanya dari manga yang ia baca.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kazu?" tanya Kuroki lagi. Matanya pergi dari bangunan-bangunan itu ke seseorang berambut pirang pucat yang berjalan di tengah.

"Yah, aku setuju." Kazuki menganggukkan kepalanya.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah rumah.

"Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Kuroki dan Togano bersamaan.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," balas Kazuki seraya menuju pintu.

Kazuki menghela nafasnya. Ia meraih pegangan pintu dan memutarnya. Kazuki masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Rumah itu sepi, seperti biasanya.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Kazuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang tengah. Ia disambut Erito* yang memandangnya dingin. Kazuki sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan ayahnya yang seperti itu. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Duduk," perintah ayahnya singkat.

Kazuki beralih ke kursi dalam ruangan itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, bersiap mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Erito. Dugaannya, tentu tentang yang disebutnya 'sampah' itu.

"Kazuki, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Jangan kau bergaul dengan sampah-sampah itu!" Erito memulai.

Dugaannya tepat. Topik yang sama, dan Kazuki sudah muak mendengarnya berceloteh tentang Togano dan Kuroki. Ia memutarkan bola matanya, mencoba mengabaikan orang di hadapannya.

"Sejak kau bergaul dengan sampah-sampah itu, kelakuanmu tidak bisa diterima. Sepertinya kata-kata dan peringatan saja tak cukup." Erito berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap lurus anaknya, meski Kazuki menatap ke arah lain. Ia tahu Kazuki selalu menghindarinya.

"Kazuki! Perhatikan kalau aku sedang bicara!" bentak Erito.

Kazuki membawa matanya kembali ke ayahnya. Apapun maunya orang itu, ia hanya berharap hal ini segera selesai.

"Aku membiarkanmu saja sepanjang SMA karena nilai-nilaimu masih bagus. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, karena ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Demi masa depanmu. Aku mendaftarkanmu ke Saikyoudai, agar kau jauh dari sampah-sampah itu," jelas Erito panjang lebar.

"HAAA?!!" Tanpa sadar Kazuki berdiri dan berteriak, tak percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Ya, itu benar," ujar Erito dengan tenang.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya mengaturku!" bantah Kazuki.

"Tidak ada kata tidak. Kau sudah masuk dan tidak akan dicabut!" balas Erito. "Dengan begitu, kau akan bebas dari sampah-sampah itu. Mereka tak mungkin masuk Saikyoudai."

"Kuroki dan Toga bukan sampah!" bela Kazuki.

Erito tak bergeming, pun tak merespon. Tatapannya tetap dingin dan menegaskan satu hal yang jelas bagi Kazuki: mereka sampah dan akan selalu jadi sampah. Erito terus memandangi anaknya yang mulai tenang. Ia meninggalkannya sesaat kemudian dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

((gK))

"Hei, Kazu! Kau kenapa, 'sih!?" tanya Kuroki saat mereka berjalan pulang bersama setelah seharian melakukan hal-hal yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Kazuki kembali ke alam sadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kazuki.

"Yang benar saja. Dari tadi kau diam saja. Seharian ini kau juga banyak melamun. Ada masalah?" sambung Togano. Meskipun matanya jarang teralih dari manga yang ia baca, tetapi ia masih mengenali sikap yang tidak biasa ditunjukkan temannya itu.

Kazuki menghela nafasnya. Memang seharian tadi ia terus memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya. Apa ia harus?

"Ayahku," Kazuki memulai.

"Dia melarangmu bergaul dengan kami, 'kan?" ucap Togano sambil menurunkan manganya.

Kazuki mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan. "Dia memasukkan aku ke Saikyoudai."

"HA!?"

"HAAAA!?"

"Aku juga terkejut," ujar Kazuki.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa masuk ke sana. Mereka punya standar nilai yang tinggi," ujar Kuroki. "Lagipula," Kuroki berhenti sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan, "mungkin aku tak akan bisa melanjutkan."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Nada pertanyaan dan tidak percaya terdengar jelas dalam ucapan mereka.

Kuroki mengangkat kepalanya, membawa pandangannya kembali ke kedua teman di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Ayahku baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya. Kami sedang berusaha memulihkan keadaan. Ibu, ayah, dan kakakku semuanya berjuang keras. Aku juga. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan bekerja," Kuroki berterus terang. "Mungkin Musashi mau menerimaku bekerja di perusahaan konstruksinya."

Kazuki dan Togano saling bertukar pandangan sejenak. Mungkin ini hal yang paling jujur yang pernah diungkapkan oleh Kuroki.

"Sebenarnya aku juga punya pengakuan." Kali ini kata-kata keluar dari mulut Togano. Ia juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah?" Kazuki dan Kuroki berucap bersamaan.

"Nenekku," Togano memulai. "Ia jatuh sakit. Aku harus merawatnya. Karena aku tak punya tempat tinggal lain selain dengannya. Sedangkan kedua kakakku pasti sibuk. Dan…" Togano menghela nafasnya. "Aku juga memutuskan untuk bekerja. Agar aku bisa membantu nenekku."

Togano diam. Kazuki dan Kuroki ikut jatuh dalam keheningan kecil di antara mereka. Mereka sadar masing-masing memiliki ceritanya tersendiri. Angin berdesir di sela keheningan mereka, membawa sensasi dinginnya malam di sekujur tubuh. Yah, malam akan segera tiba.

"Hei, tidak seburuk itu," Togano melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya! Perusahaan Musashi memiliki tim Amefuto, 'kan?" sambung Kuroki.

Kazuki merasakannya bibirnya terangkat sendiri. "Saikyoudai juga."

"Itu berarti…" ujar Togano.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu," sambung Kazuki.

"Tentu! Di lapangan, Rice Bowl. Sebagai rival," sahut Kuroki.

"Berjanjilah. Kita akan bertemu di sana," lanjut Togano.

"Janji!" sahut Kuroki lagi.

"Janji. Dan saat itu kita akan membuktikan siapa yang terbaik," ujar Kazuki.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu datang," sambung Kuroki.

_Ja ne, tomo yo…_

((gK))

Juumonji menguap malas. Ia sedang berada di dalam kelas, mengikuti kuliah. Tetapi hari itu terasa sangat lama berlalu. Ia mulai bosan. Diliriknya ke kursi di belakangnya. Hiruma seperti biasa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya tanpa terusik kehadiran orang lain. Bahkan dosen mereka tak mungkin berani menegurnya.

Ia mengalihkan matanya ke tempat duduk di sampingnya. Ikkyu sudah hampir terlelap. Kazuki bisa mendengar Ikkyu menggumam,"hari ini oni-membosankan."

Kazuki menghela nafasnya. Dalam hati, ia sependapat dengan Ikkyu. Ia mengalihkan matanya lagi ke arah jendela yang berada tepat di samping tempatnya duduk. Ia memandangi langit yang terlihat sangat biru di matanya. Awan-awan bergerak dengan tenang dan lembut. Benar-benar damai, tetapi terasa membosankan.

Entah bagaimana, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan dua sahabat lamanya. Dalam pikirannya, ia hampir bisa membayangkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Kuroki. Toga…" gumamnya pelan, hampir tak mengeluarkan suara.

Di sudut lain kota, Togano mengusap peluhnya yang meluncur dari dahi ke pelipisnya. Ia berhenti bekerja sejenak. Togano menghela nafasnya, membuang pandangannya ke horizon jauh di ujung kota. Perlahan dibawanya mata itu ke atas, menatap langit yang biru.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Kuroki yang datang menghampirinya.

"Kazu… Mungkin dia melihat langit yang sama," balas Togano.

"Ha! Pikiran macam apa itu," Kuroki berkomentar. "Tapi… aku juga yakin Kazu melihat langit yang sama." Kuroki ikut memandang sejenak ke arah mata Togano. Di bibir mereka, seulas senyum kecil terukir.

"Togano! Kuroki! Kembali bekerja!" Teriakan dari Musashi menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Baik, bos!" sahut mereka bersamaan seraya bergegas untuk melenjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

-

_Kanashimanaide tomo yo anata ga tooi sora no shita de_

_Itsuka omoidasu kioku ni yasashisa ga afureteimasu you ni_

_Waratte okure_**

((owari))

*) Ya, benar! Erito Juumonji itu ayahnya Kazuki Juumonji. Terima kasih pada Wikipedia-dono! Dan itu juga yang mendasari saia untuk memakai nama panggilan Juumonji, untuk membedakan mereka berdua.

**) "Wakare no uta - still connected". Another one from Aqua Timez.

-

**OMAKE (****Pojok Gaje****)**

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Asal bisa satu universitas, sepertinya sudah cukup," balas seseorang yang mengenakan kacamata oranye tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan matanya dari manga yang ia baca.

DUGH!

"Aduh!" rintih Togano.

Kazuki dan Kuroki segera menolong Togano yang terjatuh karena menabrak lampu jalan.

-

"Kazuki, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Jangan kau bergaul dengan sampah-sampah itu!" Erito memulai.

"Aku saja yang baru sadar atau… Sejak kapan ayahku kerasukan Agon? Atau malah Agon yang sebenarnya terkena pengaruh ayahku?" batin Kazuki.

-

"Aku membiarkanmu saja sepanjang SMA karena nilai-nilaimu masih bagus. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, karena ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Demi masa depanmu. Aku mendaftarkanmu ke Saikyoudai, agar kau jauh dari sampah-sampah itu," jelas Erito panjang lebar.

"HAAA?!!" Tanpa sadar Kazuki berdiri dan berteriak, tak percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Tak usah pakai kuah, Kazuki," ujar Erito sambil mengusap mukanya.

-

"Janji. Dan saat itu kita akan membuktikan siapa yang terbaik," ujar Kazuki.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu datang," sambung Kuroki.

"AARGH!" Togano tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Kazuki terkejut.

"Mangaku hilang!" seru Togano.

Kuroki dan Kazuki tak bisa berkata-kata.

-

"Togano! Kuroki! Kembali bekerja!" Teriakan dari Musashi menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Diam kau, orang tua! Kami sedang sibuk!" balas mereka.

Katakan saja mereka beruntung karena bisa merasakan tendangan Musashi yang terkenal itu. Tetapi dengan sekantung semen, bukannya bola football. Atau tidak…

"Ups! Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Musashi sambil memegangi telinganya.

((honto no owari))

A/N: Yap! Agak OOC sepertinya. =.=" Ini fic saia buat setelah otak saia diperas habis. Maklumlah kalau aneh bin abal binti gaje lan maksa banget.

Review wo onegaishimasu yo, reader-sama~ *bows*

-gK


End file.
